rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ky Hien
Backstory ''Beginning of His Life'' When Ky was born, he was left with no mother or father or relatives. His mother died giving birth to him, and soon after, his father committed suicide after losing his wife. Ky was left alone and he was taken in by another family, who knew Ky's mother and father well, the Llhants. The Llhants consisted of a mother, a father, a sister, and a brother, whose names are Nicole, Richard, Judy, and Oswald, respectively. Oswald and Judy were thirteen and fourteen, respectively. Nicole and Richard were in their late 40s. And Ky was only a new-born child. Ky had no memory of his genetic family, and he believed truly that this family was his only one. However, unlike many others, Ky was born a mute. Ky's way of communication was through writing on his notepad that he kept on him at all times. Still Ky took a normal life of a child as much as he could and went to school, while Judy and Oswald went to Beacon Academy by the time he turned four. This left Ky with only Nicole and Richard to help him, and he continued to live a good childhood. When Ky turned seven, he started to learn about what Oswald and Judy were doing, and he was amazed by it. He wanted to follow in their footsteps, and so both of them were happy to help Ky whenever they could. By the time Ky turned ten and both Judy and Oswald were Hunters, he knew the basics about fighting and combat as well as progressing well in daily life; however, one thing that Ky never understood was Aura, yet they told him not to worry about it yet for he wouldn't need it for a while. Ky had gone to school to learn about basic stuff, such as math, music, etc. While at the same time, learning about weaponry and fighting from Judy and Oswald. Ky had a bright future ahead of him, and was happy for this. By the time Ky turned thirteen, Ky got accepted into an academy. His family was overjoyed at this, and Judy and Oswald decided to stay near their home, until Ky left. They wanted to make sure Ky was prepared for this, and so they helped him find a good weapon, while Richard and Nicole decided to make a send-off gift for him. As for Ky's weapon, he chose a simple design of a longsword. And as for a send-off gift, Richard and Nicole decided to give him a memento of this family, his family, in a form of a necklace. But, this memento not only came with happiness, it came with a past once forgotten. Ky found out that this family wasn't his genetic one. He learned that his genetic mother and father died when he was just a new-born baby. He never took this into consideration, and he always believed that this family was his true one. Still, Ky did not care, for these people took care of him, his entire life so far. He was happy with them. The last gift to him was the name of his family. His true family, Hien. The Center of Happiness and Descent Ky went off to his academy with high hopes, with his longsword in its sheath by his side, with a new appearance. Black pants, a black coat, and a red shirt, along with black shoes. However, the academy was much harder than Ky ever expected it to be. Even with the knowledge passed down through his expert brother and sister, Ky was handing onto mid-class. And sadly enough, Ky was never able to make much friends. Everyone despised him, because he could never speak. He was never able to respond well, and he always had to communicate to others through his notepad. Ky felt lonely. He never understood this feeling, yet he continued to push on. He never gave up trying his best, even though all that he did was considered weak. Ky continued to live this life for half a year and that's when his luck changed. One female teacher, Milla Abend, decided to take Ky up for some training for six months just out of generosity. Ky was overwhelmed with happiness by this act, and devoted his free time training with her. Those months involved rigorous training, and non-stop practice. Milla wanted Ky to become stronger, to show that he's no weakling, and so week by week, he became stronger; however, strength, agility, and intelligence weren't all that Ky learned to be better at. He also learned more about Aura and his Semblance, but his usage of it was disappointing. Ky could feel the Aura emanating from Milla, but even if she tried to give Ky some of hers, there would be little to no effect. She said that his Aura was special, and she didn't know how his worked. Ky decided to give up on figuring out Aura and Semblance, and spent the rest of his time training as usual. And so, as what was intended, Ky became better than he was before. He still wasn't one of the students that everyone looked up to, but he was no longer average. He was now in mid-class, nearing the top. Ky was proving to be better now that he had a boost. Yet, one day, his skills came for worse rather than good. One of the more successful students, Lambert Fedrock, decided to challenge Ky to a fight. Note: The fight was fought with wooden weapons of the preferred weapon the two use. This fight was to be until one of them had their back or face flat on the ground. Ky decided that this opportunity to prove to others, that he's just as good as everyone else. And so it was agreed. They decided to fight during the night, and there was a decent crowd, having heard that the mute kid was going to go up against Lambert. They wanted to see the kid fall, and see his hopes poor out of him. And so that's what happened. It was only five minutes into the fight that Ky fell down on his face. Lambert just laughed at Ky and taunted the mute boy. This was the moment that Ky regretted for his life. Ky threw himself off of the ground and violently attacked Lambert out of his own rage He went straight for his legs, and when Ky finally got him down on the ground, he continued to strike his legs until all that was left, was just a mound of blood. Ky was soon pulled away by the higher-ups and was severely punished for this action. Lambert could still continue at the school, it's just he would have to try it without his legs. This one act by Ky, led everyone to hate him even more and despise him. Even all of the friends he ever had hated him. Everywhere he went, he could feel the glaring eyes of everyone looking down on him. Everyone attacked him and his belongings. It was hell for Ky, and soon enough, he stopped coming to class after a month, and after two, he left the academy. He wanted to come back to his home, but his family was disappointed in him. What they taught him, was not for this moment to happen. All four members of his family disappointed at this act, and they stopped talking to him. Ky fell further and further into depression, until he decided to just run away at that point. He left the city he lived in and threw away his necklace, and left his sword at his home. He traveled far away, hoping to never see any of those faces again, out of being attacked. This moment drived Ky to sadness. He believed that no one could ever help him, until he met her. ''The'' End of Darkness and the Beginning of Life After about half a year of traveling, very little food, dirtied clothes, Ky soon found himself in true despair without anyone to help him. He knew this was what was going to happen, but he never knew the experience. Traveling through a rural area at one point, a kind old woman invited Ky to come inside to her house. She soon found out that Ky was mute, and as that Ky no longer had his notepad, she gave him an old notepad that was surprisingly never used, with a pen to fill the set. Ky's story was told as it was, and she accepted that. That accident changed his life, and this woman brought him back up from the dirt. She cared not what happened in the past, and it was now in the present, where Ky was. She decided to take Ky in, under her care and protect him. To make sure that he lived a good life, no matter how bad it was. Here, Ky lived for two years, being taken care of, and taking care of the old woman, who Ky soon decided to call Grandma. During this time, Ky found himself to be a happier person. She had gotten new clothes for Ky that were similar to the ones he wore when he was at the academy. She was the kindest person, he ever met so far, and he wanted to make sure she lived a good life. Something though that was interesting for Ky, was that about a month in, he found that there was a piano stored away, that was surprisingly in good condition. He asked Grandma if he could try it out, and she replied with a yes. So they worked together to bring it into the house from the storage room where it was at, and Ky soon found out that was an expert pianist. Playing music was truly a big inspiration for the both of them. Ky found himself truly enjoying life thanks to Grandma. What remained of his first year there was music, happiness, and some nice deserved rest. Things went on normally until it approached Ky's fifteenth birthday. Grandma, fully knowing Ky's background, decided that it was time for Ky to take his roots up once more. She went out and bought a sword for him, so that he'll always keep up in practice, despite it being a little late. Grandma understood his situation, and wanted to make sure, he lived a good life, fulfilling his dreams while he's at that. She truly changed his life. She had given Ky hospitality, love, and a memory from his past. This person who could never return this amount of kindness was given a better life. These days were spent training and becoming better at fighting, rather than playing music as much as he did. He still helped Grandma whenever she needed it, but his free time was now spent mostly with training. Even Grandma decided to help him out. Whenever she went to buy things, she'd come back with some manuals or guides about technique in fighting or anything of the sort. Ky was thankful for her for this, as every day he would learn new things, and he would discover new things he could do. He grew stronger, better, and faster each passing week, as well as gaining more insight to his Aura along with his Semblance; however, both improved very little, this time Aura showed color, white and his Semblance was showing itself to be a shield with the same color of white. Ky still had much to learn about Aura and his Semblance, but he knew that one day he'll succeed thanks to the support of Grandma. She truly gave him happiness of the kind he's never felt before. Not even the Llhants had given him this much care. Grandma was the turning point in the dark time of his life. He only wished there was more time. It was near the time of his sixteenth birthday, despair finally came back. Grandma fell into a deep sickness, and Ky could not do anything to help her. She was going to die, and leave Ky lonely once more. Ky fell once more into depression. It was only a few months after that she was lying on her death bed. Here, she told Ky that there were a few gifts for him. Whenever Ky had gone to do errands for her, she decided gathered materials to create a new attire for Ky. An outfit that was to show that he truly was a new person. Ky was given this as well as an heirloom that she kept hidden away for this moment. Ky was given a sword with a beautiful design. Its name is Radiant Howl. Grandma only said that it was from her husband's side of the family, and that it would've been an honor to him, if Ky took it. The third gift was a new notepad. One that had a special design on it. The paper in it was easily replaceable, but this was a true memento that this was his time here. The story behind the emblem was a sad one though, of lost, war, destruction, and recreation. Maybe it told the story of Ky himself. Of having lost his family, fighting to continue his life, the destruction he left behind him, and the life he now had. Finally, the last gift that was given, was a small stuffed animal of a white wolf. Grandma said that it was to be Ky's companion that it'll keep him happy and comfort and Ky took it as that. He was happy at all these gifts, and he cried happily as she passed away. After he buried her in the field they tended to together, he played the first song he was taught on the piano for the both of them. It was the Rose of May. The song was of happiness and sadness. Happiness that he had gained so much more than he ever would with the Llhants, and sadness of losing the one who had given him that happiness. Yet, now was the time for Ky to stand up for himself. He had a goal from his past that he had to finish. He wanted to, in hopes of being like his brother and sister? Possibly, but what he looked on as his reasoning as to make sure that all of his work here was for nothing. Grandma gave him the ability to live. And it was Ky's time to use it. To become a Hunstman would give him the ability to protect others. To make sure that they never would end up like himself. And so, Ky decided to take his journey back to the academy he was once in. By the time Ky turned to the age of seventeen, he finished what he had started at his academy as a new person. This time with a new attire, a new weapon, and a new attitude. Ky finished his classes faster than most people did, passing what was required in only a year's time. Ky was smarter than practically all the students at this point due to the motivation given to him. Though, the reason behind all of this ability to pass the classes, was due to his desire to end what had began so that he would never see anyone from here again. Yet, one thing he could never bring himself to do, was harm another being in any way. The years that he trained beside Grandma, learning and teaching himself, was not for that. Ky never learned self-control. He couldn't teach himself to limit his strength. So, Ky forced himself to go weaker than he ever would. Yet, he kept a good pace, he made sure that he passed all the years in only one, but what about everyone else there who knew Ky? Simple enough, everyone remembered Ky, even if they were new years. Every teacher, and person Ky ever knew there made sure that he was shunned. Still, Ky was able to graduate from his academy with slight problems, and was able to go to Beacon Academy to fulfill his child dream of becoming a Huntsman. That was the one thing that he promised that he'd do ever since he was a kid. He had to, or else what did he live for. Ky no longer had to be afraid or different. There would be new people at Beacon for him to know and be friends with. He no longer had to hold back. His Aura has finally increased in strength, though, only by a margin. His Semblance was focused on a shield for others, but was still lacking. Even if he was never top-dog and never could be, he wants to become stronger for those that are too weak to take up a blade to defend themselves. Ky's his own master now. Appearance Ky wears a simple design of a white and blue attire, mixed with some black and gold. He wears blue fingerless gloves, with the palm of it black. His braces are fully blue, only to be strapped together by black and gold. He wears a cape that extends through from top to his ankles at the back and front. The edges are colored black, while the inner portion of the back is white, while the inner portions of the front are blue. The golden buttons located around his cape are to hold it on to his body. Ky also uses a belt to solidify this connection which has the word, “''Hope”' located on it. His inner shirt is a sleeved white shirt which is tucked in behind his pants as well as it extending to his braces and gloves. His pants are white and are covered up by his blue and white boots near the mid section of his bottom part of his legs. Ky also has a black and gold strap for easy removal of his boots. Moving on towards his physique and look, Ky has a clean face, surprisingly with no scars, or blemishes. Just a pale face with no facial hair or anything. His physique is an easy thing to point out. Ky doesn't have a lot of weight on him, he seems skinnier than most people his age. He carries around Radiant Howl on his side of his torso which is strapped on by a portion of his belt. As for the treasured animal Ky has, he keeps it on his back, underneath his cape. The animal is kept inside inside a small pocket, where its head pops out. The small wolf is always with Ky wherever he goes to keep him comfort. The small wolf is crushed sometimes when Ky has to lay down or sit down, but it's quite small being only three inches wide and long, that it won't be crushed too much. Ky keeps his special notepad in his right side pocket, along with a pen inside the spiral at the top of it. The pen's not too big for the notebook so it causes no trouble whenever Ky moves around. Personality To most people, Ky is a common person from a distance. He communicates to them by a pad he has as well as throwing in a few hand motions to try and quicken the conversation. Throughout all of this, he tries to show that he's a nice person. It's just, what he's done in the past resembles what the darkness he truly has inside his heart. He feels that, because of that moment, he's become what everyone said and looked at him in the past. Despite this, he always tries to make good friends through his writing, although he tends to be left alone, only to talk with others when they come to ask him or talk to him about something. Normally, Ky replies in a calm tone, and usually tries his best to keep a calm conversation going. An emotionless shell is shown, but a true warrior waits within. However, his personality to everyone who approaches him in a fight, is obscure. Emotionless, many can say. Not many people can understand how he got into Beacon, when they review his record. Some people wonder how he's so smart about combat, yet his tactics in fighting fail to give him the victor. The reason behind this was that he feared that one day, if he let himself go, he would've truly killed someone he never meant to. Even though the blood of animals have been spilled by his blade on numerous times, his heart told him to never fight on the fullest. He held back most of the time, and lost a ratio of eight out of ten in most spars. Ky barely tried and he treated everyone as if they're better than him, and when asked to help out on some simple task, he did it. Ky's respect to everyone is more respect than he'll ever show to himself. He brushes off comments from others who actually are impressed, knowing that he's better than what he shows. Now that his time at his academy is over, and he has finally come to Beacon, it's time for him to give it his all. An emotionless shell is shown, but a true warrior waits within. Though what Ky really wants in life, is to just have some kind of happiness once more. Just like the happiness that was shown from “his” family and the old woman. Sadly though, no one has. His personality is emotionless because of this. He keeps to himself, because his life was filled with hate. Even though he was given a home, taken care of, and loved, his days at his academy were filled with hate. Being a mute, was the driving point of this. It continued to be a pain at the academy every day. Knowing that if he ever wanted to talk with others, he'd have to write it down and waste everyone's time, as he couldn't ever talk. The hatred towards this is something that was built there, and it could be driven away. For now though, it'll linger. Beacon is the place where this hatred could be eliminated. A new life could save him from this curse. Ky knows this. Strangers to others, is a new home for him. He'll do his best to protect those that he calls his friends and will oppose all who threaten them. His true emotions are shown during this. He will fight all who dare taunt them. Weapon Radiant Howl is a simple sword with a design of brilliancy. The sword itself with the sheath seems fully capable of cutting, however it's not. The blade itself is located under the sheath of the blade. This sword was given to Ky by the wise old woman before she shortly passed away on her death bed. It has been the weapon that Ky uses ever since that moment happened and he treasures it. The blade is about three and one-fourth feet long with the hilt at seven inches. Despite both sword and sheath having immense length, it weighs in at only twenty-five pounds together. Fifteen with just the blade. There are no special powers about this sword. Yet, its cutting potential is better than most swords. After-all, this blade did come as an heirloom from Grandma's husband. Perhaps, it served some purpose in some war and it gave him victor. In the end, it's a blade that serves the side of justice now. Fighting Abilities Ky fights with Radiant Howl in front of him wielding it with both hands, or at his right side near his leg, whilst holding it with only one hand. Ky is able to attack with the blade fairly fast. His attacks are quite strong, and he changes his style on the go quite easily. Ky's able to throw in a few punches and kicks once in a while, but it's only to keep his opponent at a just distance. Most of his attacks come from either both hands or his right, and Ky always tries to differentiate each attack from the next, to mix his opponent up, yet they'll always be able to read once the fight drags too long. Strikes from the air, are as likely to happen as any other. They're easy to Ky, as he can form any position, such as jumping forward, dropping down, or simply making any connection off the ground. While Ky's on the ground, his attacks come from multiple directions. Striking downwards, sideways, uppercuts, and diagonal slashes, Ky makes these seem easy. Rush down is simple. Every strike connects with something or purposely whiffs. Although his movements may or may not be incredible to some, he'll still be able to rush anyone down. Although a problem does occur against against ranged users, as all he has is his sword. He has to plan his strategy in the middle of combat, dodging projectiles while he's at it, to learn how to get in. Sure, it might be a little hard, but he'll get in if he's able to last long enough. When going up against any CQC users, Ky's strength diminishes and he's forced to evade for as long as he can, until there is one slip, and a strike can be made and the tables are turned. Ky's Aura plays close to no factor in battle other than the minor details though his skill in defense and in healing are more advanced than others. His Semblance is that of a controlled forcefield which in turn could be used as a shield. It can either extend from a large forcefield to protect his teammates or as a shield for personal combat with the origin being on the back of his left hand. Although the shield is always a big help in combat as it takes most hits without and pushback, Ky's Semblance is only useable once every two hours. Once used, it has a time limit to use it of thirty minutes then the shield or forcefield fades. But, what ever happened to the boy that was beaten up most of the time back at his academy? After Ky left his childhood academy, and had gone to Beacon, he decided that it was time to throw away the weak personality, and live a new life. A life that is true to himself. Not one filled with weakness and despair. Although, the memory of Lambert still haunts Ky, it will never interrupt in his fighting anymore. Ky has grown to know who he truly is. He fights for the sake of others, and no memory will stop this cause of his. Self-control may not have been his best section, but now that's he's going to Beacon, where he doesn't have to limit himself. He knows each and every one of his attacks' limits and fights at the fullest. Finally, Ky has found order and peace in his actions. Author's Notes '''1. 'Any at all pictures, songs, etc. used, belong to their respective companies and owners.' *The character looks are based upon Ky Kiske from Guilty Gear created by Daisuke Ishiwatari. *The weapon, Radiant Howl, Ky uses the design of Excalibur from Fate/Prototype created by Kinoku Nasu. *The music used for Ky's themes, Decretum and Inevitabilis, are songs from Puella Magi Madoka Magica composed by Yuki Kajiura. *The emblem on Ky's notepad is from Tales of Vesperia created by the Namco Tales Studio. *Rose of May is a song composed by Nobuo Uematsu. 2. Images and links below depict what the character has somewhat of a similar look to and are either based off of in appearance or some other way. *Ky Hien's appearance is based off of Ky Kiske from Guilty Gear. Category:Jack's Stuff Category:Fan Made Character Category:Accepted Character